


My Lucky Life

by PenName_Crystal_Vibe



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-08-17 00:05:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 8,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16505330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenName_Crystal_Vibe/pseuds/PenName_Crystal_Vibe
Summary: "Not today  Silly Kitty" Ladybug said and ran away.Chat sighed and smirked, "Tomorrow then m'lady" he called after her but, only to be replied with silence.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~"H-hi Adrien" Marinette stuttered a slight blush spreading across her cheeks."Hello, Marinette, " Adrien said and stared into her eyes."I was wondering if....." Marinette trailed off after it."If what?" Adrien asked.





	1. Who am I?

Marinette sat at her desk doing her homework, her phone went off surprising her and making her fall out of her seat. She climbed back up and looked at it, the screen flashed with Alya's face. She picked it up and answered it, "Hey Alya."  
"Hey girl, you gotta get to the park, Adrien, photo shoot, help." Alya's line went silent.  
"Alya, Alya!" Marinette yelled into her phone.   
"Hello, this is Stormy Weather, if you ever want to see your friend again I suggest you hurry up on down to the park," Stormy said and hung up.   
"Not her again." Marinette groaned, "Tikki, spots on!" she called, swiping her hand past her left earring, her kwami getting sucked into it, swishing her hand over her eyes, a red mask with black spots appeared. She held out her arms and her outfit came on over her clothes.

~ **At the park~**  
Adrien heard a scream and looked over to see Stormy Weather taking Alya captive.   
"Why now, I'm sure Ladybug can deal with this double back villain while I try and find Plagg," Adrien muttered and went to find Plagg.  
"Plagg,"  he called.   
"Plagg's not here," Plagg said going back to sleep. Adrien rolled his eyes and pulled a piece of cheese out of his pocket. Plagg came flying towards it.   
"Not here huh?"Adrien said, raising an eyebrow with a slight chuckle.  
"I'll have you know I can smell cheese in my sleep," Plagg said going to eat the cheese.  
Just before he could, Adrien yells, "Plagg claws out!" Adrien dragged his hand over his eyes and his mask appeared, wiping his hands over his hair and his ears appear, he holds his arms out and the rest of his suit appeared.   
"Let's go save Alya, "he said running after Stormy Weather, seeing his Ladybug fighting her. But something wasn't right.

Where was Alya?


	2. The Master Plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is one I wrote a little while ago when I only had half of season one on my hands.  
> So this doesn't go past Darkblade.  
> I also had no idea that if you get rid of the miraculous, it takes the kwami with it.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

Ladybug tries to look for Stormy Weather's weak spot when she spots Chat out of the corner of her eye, "Chat," she called.   
"Yes, m'lady," he said back looking up at her.  
"Go after Alya, she went that way, " Ladybug said, pointing in the direction of the Louvre. He nodded and ran in that direction.   
"The Louvre, why would Alya be going to The Louvre?" he thought to himself and then remembered, "that's right the history homework we have," he said.   
"Wasn't it on Ancient Egypt?" he asked himself a bit louder then he wanted to as he got there.  
"Yes pathetic Chat Noir, the grade 10 history homework was on Ancient Egypt indeed, " a girls voice said as she stood on one of the glass pyramids.   
He looked up at her to see none other than Lady WiFi, "Lady WiFi we've beaten you before and we can do it again." he said pulling out his staff.   
"Foolish little cat, I didn't come alone." Lady WiFi said and raised her hands and out came each villain himself and Ladybug had defeated in the past 3 months.

"Aw man, " Chat Noir muttered and started to step backwards.

~ **At the park** ~  
Ladybug had knocked Storm Weather to the ground and taken her umbrella, she snapped in half and the akuma flew out, "No more evil doing for you little Akuma," she said "Time to de-evilise" she opened up her yo-yo and caught the dark butterfly cleansing it. "Bye bye, little butterfly," she said letting it go. Just then a massive holographic screen popped up near her.

~ **Back at The Louvre** ~  
Chat falls over and Lady WiFi follows him, standing above him, she cast one of her cameras, "Listen up Paris, it's Lady WiFi and have I got a news scoop for you, the famous Chat Noir is about to be unmasked." she said and laughed, "is the cat a hero or a felon?" she looked behind her at everyone that was akumatized.  
"Rion where is his Miraculous?" she asked looking at Copycat.  
"His ring mistress, it's his ring, " Copycat said and bowed to her, she smirked.  
"You saw it here first folks, Chat Noir unmasked." she grabbed his hand and started pulling the ring off.  
"Ladybug, where are you?" Chat Noir thought as he lay there not able to do anything.

~ **At the park~**  
Ladybug stood there watching, "I'll never get there in time and I have always wanted to know who he was just as much as he wants to know who I am." she said, she was paralysed, unable to go anywhere, she watches as the ring finally left Chat's finger.   
He transformed, going back to being normal old Adrien. "And the famous Chat Noir is none other than Adrien Agreste, son of Gabriel Agreste," Lady WiFi said walking away from him.   
Ladybug was shocked, "Chat Noir, the most annoying flirt in the world was Adrien Ageste, the shyest and reserved guy in the school," she thought, "I need to go save him!" she sprang into action.

~ **At The Louvre** ~  
Adrien smirked, "You okay there Plagg?" he asked the kwami who was happily snacking on some cheese in his pocket.   
"Yeah Adrien, just" he finishes the cheese, "swell"   
Adrien chuckled, "Come on Plagg we need to transform," he said standing up and walking into one of the pyramids.   
"Plagg claws out!" he yelled. Plagg got sucked into a ring Adrien had put on. He left the pyramid to see his lady fighting Lady WiFi.


	3. Ladybug vs Lady Wifi

Ladybug groaned, "Alya come on you can fight the akuma." she said and Lady WiFi laughed.              
"Sorry Ladybug, Alya is offline, I am Lady WiFi and I would like your Miraculous." Lady WiFi stated and started flinging pause switches at her. Ladybug dodged them, she went to call Chat but saw he had his own battle to fight.

~ **In Lady WiFi's head** ~  
"Get her to use her lucky charm, then she'll be forced to change back." Hawk Moth said to Lady WiFi.  
"Then I'll be able to exploit Ladybug's identity," she said to him.  
"Exactly, killing two birds with one stone." Hawk Moth explained and Ladybug nodded.

~ **Back to the fight** ~  
"You'll never beat me Ladybug, I'm too strong for you." Lady WiFi said pinning her against the wall with her lock holograms on her legs. "Now Ladybug, how are you going to get out of this situation, it looks like your leg locked." she said and smirked and swiped a camera hologram up.  
"Listen up Paris, Lady WiFi here for an update. " She moves out of the way to show Ladybug, "It seems like Paris' lucky bug is a bit leg locked, soon we will all know who Ladybug really is." She laughed and left to go help the others defeat Chat Noir. Ladybug sighed, reaching for her yo-yo, "Lucky Charm!" she yelled throwing it up in the air. A flute fell into her hand. "A flute, what am I meant to do with this?" she whispered looking around, nothing showed up. "Looks like it's brains on this one." she thought, trying to think of a solution.  Meanwhile, Chat was fighting Lady WiFi and Evillustrator at the same time, "Ladybug hurry up, you only have 5 minutes." he yelled to her, dodging the attacks from Lady WiFi while getting Evillustrator's pencil. "Think Ladybug think" Ladybug muttered. "Ah ha got it, Chat give the Evillustrator his pencil back." she called as her Miraculous beeped.  
"But m'lady, that's his weapon." Chat challenged.  
"I know and I know how to use his weapon against him." she told Chat, putting the mouthpiece up to her mouth.  Chat looked at Lady WiFi and gave the Evillustrator back his pencil.   
Lady WiFi looked worried and she wasn't the only one, Evillustrator, Horrificator, Dark Cupid and Bubbler looked worried as well.


	4. Chat Noir vs The Bubbler

Before Ladybug could unfold her master plan, the Bubbler flung one of his bubbles at Chat. Chat dodged it, the bubble skimming the edge of his staff.  
"Nino I don't want to fight you, please try to fight the Akuma." Chat pleaded with the Bubbler.  
"Sorry to burst your bubble Adrien but Nino has floated away, I am the Bubbler." The Bubbler stated, pulling the bubble wand out of its container and trapping Chat in a time bubble.   
"Chat no." Ladybug yelled, a year slipping down her cheek, "I can't lose my best friend, my crush" she thought.

Chat smirked and popped the bubble with his claw, "It's going to take a lot more than a bubble to keep me prisoner." He said, launching at the Bubbler. The Bubbler dodged him and laughed, "You're going to have to do better than that Kitty" he said.  
"Nobody but m'lady calls me Kitty" Chat growled, extending his staff and knocking the Bubbler to the ground.

"Chat don't be to harsh on him, remember it's still Nino." Ladybug reminded him and Chat nodded, putting less of his weight on his akumatized friend.

The Bubbler took this opportunity to flip Chat to the ground.

Chat groaned, "For once why can't they just fight easily?" he said as he heard Ladybug's Miraculous beep again. "M'lady you might want to bring out your plan, you've only got three minutes." Chat said and Ladybug nodded and started playing the flute.

Chat looked around at all of the villains with worried looks, The Horrificator started to shrink, the Evillustrator started drawing roses and other beautiful things, the sound waves cancelled out all of the reception and Lady WiFi was in a trance, all of the Bubbler's bubbles started popping and finally it came to Dark Cupid, it cured most of his arrows, except one. The one that had hit Chat just before Ladybug could start playing. The lock holograms on Ladybug's legs had faded and she quickly went past and took, Evillustrator's pencil, Lady WiFi's phone, Horrificator 's pin, Dark Cupid's brooch and Bubbler's bubble wand, snapping them all in half. "No more evil doing for you little akumas," she said opening up her yo-yo and catching them all and cleansing them of evil, she opened the yo-yo again, "bye bye little butterflies," she said as all of the white butterflies flew away. Ladybug smiled, "Half down" she muttered, "Miraculous Ladybug" she called throwing the flute up in the air. All of the damage done by those five going back to normal. Her Miraculous went off again, "quick I have to find somewhere to hide." she muttered running away and diving around a corner just before she transformed back, "Phew that was close, thanks for not bailing on me Tikki, but we need to get you recharged quick, I think Chat's gone dark again." Marinette said giving a kwami some cookies.

Chat growled, his lips turning black, "Where did Ladybug go, I want to crush her." he said looking for her.


	5. Miraculous Unite

Alya was on her hands and knees, she looked over and saw Nino,Nathaneal, Mylene and Kim. She slowly stood up and went to help the others up, she noticed that Nathaneal wears a necklace with a fox pendant on it, just like how she wore a pin that was a peacock, Marinette wore red earrings, maybe she is Ladybug, the only thing she remembered is that Adrien is Chat Noir and that he always wore a silver ring. That left her wondering, who owned the Turtle and the Bee miraculous and how did she get here? She helped Nathaneal up last, "Quickly we need to transform." she whispered in his ear and he looked shocked.

"How did you know?" he asked.  
"That necklace, it's like my pin and Adrien's ring. " She explained, "explanations later, crime-fighting now." she pulled him around a corner and smirked.  
"Paon, feathers out!" Alya said transforming into her alter ego Paon, a quiet girl.  
"Renard, ears out!" Nathaneal said, transforming into his alter ego Valpino, a cocky, sneaky, arrogant boy.  
"Let's go save the day!" Paon said running out closely followed by Valpino.

~ **Chloe's mansion** ~  
Chloé and Sabrina sit doing homework. Meaning Chloe was doing something and Sabrina was doing all the homework. While Sabrina was writing something her kwami slipped out of pocket and tapped her. "Abeille what are you doing out of my pocket?" she asked through her teeth.  
"There is a great disturbance in balance, Ladybug has been beaten and Chat Noir is possessed," Abeille explained.   
"Well I can't go now, I have homework to do." Sabrina whispered but the kwami wouldn't give up.   
"Fine" Sabrina whispered, "Chloe I need to go to the bathroom " she looked over at her friend.   
"Fine, you may go." Chloe said waving her hand.   
Sabrina rushed to the bathroom and took a hair comb out of her purse and put it in her hair, "Abeille, stripes on" she said and transformed into her alter ego Abeille, a dull, boring, strategic girl. She quickly exited the house and made her way to the fight.

~ **Back in Chloe's room** ~  
"Where is she?" Chloe asked, annoyed that Sabrina wasn't back yet.   
"Chloe can I come out please, I have something to tell you." A little voice that came from her bag asked.  
"Okay Wayzz," Chloe said opening her bag.  
The little kwami flew out and sat on her shoulder, "bad news, very bad news!" Wayzz explained, "Luck has been defeated, unlucky possessed, fox, peacock and bee are on they're way, we must go fight!" he flew over and pulled her bracelet out of her bag.  
"Okay Wayzz," she said putting it on, "Wayzz, shell on!" she exclaimed and the little kwami got sucked into the bracelet. "Let go help save the day!" she said, running downstairs and out of the mansion towards the fight.

~ **At the fight** ~  
Paon and Volpino were each fighting an akumatized victim. Paon was versing Pharaoh. Volpino was versing Mr Pigeon. Abeille soon got there and was greeted by Rogercop. She gulped, "I don't want to hurt my dad." she thought as she dove into battle. Wayzz soon followed greeted by Darkblade.

~ **Around the corner** ~   
Marinette was scared, her friends were out there and had no one to protect them. She heard screaming and fighting. "Tikki, hurry up!" she said to the kwami.   
"Sorry Marinette, any minute now." Tikki said looking up apologetically at her owner.  
"Tikki it's fine." Marinette said peeping her head around the corner.   
"Everything alright there princess?" a voice asks and Marinette whips around to see Chat, but she knows it's not the real Chat because he isn't possessed under Dark Cupid's arrow.   
"Yes CopyCat I'm fine." she said rolling her eyes.   
"How? What? How do you know I'm not the Chat?" Copycat asks with a smirk.   
"Because Adrien got hit by one of Dark Cupid's arrows." Marinette said laughing a bit, "Now if you'll excuse me, you have heroes to fight, so why don't you leave me alone?" she turned her back to him.   
"Of course, goodbye princess." he said jumping away. Marinette let out a sigh of relief, "That was close." she said and looked down at Tikki.  
"Too close." Tikki said and stood on her palm.   
Marinette smiled, "Tikki, spots on!" she called transforming into Ladybug and running out into the battle.

~ **In the battle** ~  
Ladybug was shocked to see other heroes, a girl with a green suit and brown back, fighting Darkblade with her sword. Another girl with an outfit of green and blues that looked like feathers, fighting Pharaoh with her daggers. A boy in an orange outfit that had orange fox ears poking out of his head, fighting Mr Pigeon with his illusions. Finally a girl in a black and yellow outfit fighting Rogercop with her bow and arrows. Ladybug smiled and went to go fight Copycat when Chat stepped in front of her. "Have I ever told you that a loathe you Ladybug?" he asked attacking her with his staff.

She dodged, "Chat this isn't you." she pleaded with him.   
"Oh, but it is, I'm sick of getting rejected, I'm sick of not knowing who you are, I'm sick of being the sidekick." he said staring her down.

Ladybug stopped fighting, "Chat, do you really hate me? Or does Adrien hate me for not being his girlfriend? You know that if  I showed you my real identity, you wouldn't accept me." she said.    
The fighting had stopped, everyone was watching them, Paon had her phone out, recording everything.   
"Oh Ladybug it's too late for explanations, I'm a sidekick and that's all I'll ever be to you, someone that does all the hard work for you. " He said and looked into her eyes, her eyes full of sorrow and realisation with a glint of understanding.   
"Chat your not a sidekick, you're my partner and if people can't see that well that's just them, we share the hard work evenly, I used to tell you my heart was for another when all along it was for you Chat. And so what if Alya hates me," she said and pointed at Paon, "so what if Nathaneal likes me," she pointed at Volpino, "so what if Chloe is as snobby and bratty as ever," she pointed at Wayzz, "and so what if Sabrina thinks I used her as Chloe does." she pointed at Abeille, "my heart belonged to Adrien from the start and now that the whole of Paris knows who you are, I feel that it's only fair that I give you something that you deserve." she leaned in and went to kiss him but he dodged it.  
"What do you think you're  doing?" Chat hissed at her.   
"I'm fixing broken wounds." Ladybug answered trying to kiss him again but he jumped up on a lamppost. While everyone was distracted, Volpino snuck around stealing most of the akumatized objects, except one. He held onto them tightly and went back to watching with the others.   
Ladybug had caught Chat with her yo-yo and was pulling him towards her, "Now you can't get away Kitty." she said and pulled him right up to her and placed her lips on his. Paon squealed and kept recording, but nothing happened, "Wait why didn't anything happen?" she asked.   
"Because this isn't Chat, Chat is up there," she said pointing up on the roof and the cowering cat, "this is Copy Cat and this will be the last Ladybug you fool." she opened her hand to reveal a newspaper clipping of her, Volpino stepped forward and gave Ladybug the rest of the akumatized objects. Ladybug thanked him and tore the clipping, stomped on the whistles, snapped the necklace, roller skates and fencing sword. The akumas coming out of the objects, she opened up the yo-yo, "No more evil doing for you little akumas," she said catching them and cleansing them of evil, "bye bye little butterflies." she said and the white butterflies flew away. Simultaneous beeps were heard all around, "Guys lets just all come clean, anyway I'm the only one who still has a concealed identity." Ladybug said and smirked. Protests were heard all around. "You guys don't believe me do you?" she asked as the Miraculous beeped again and everyone nodded.   
"Okay Fox boy is Nathaneal." she said and he nodded taking off his necklace.  
"How'd you know?" he asked   
"The hair." she said.   
"Turtle girl is Chloe." she said and Chloe nodded taking her bracelet off.  
"How'd you know?" she asked  
"That bracelet, you're the only one who I've seen that has one."Ladybug said.   
"Bee girl is Sabrina." she said and Sabrina nodded taking the hair comb out of her hair.  
"How'd you know?" Sabrina asked.   
"Your the only girl that has hidden talents that nobody knows about in the school." she said.   
"And finally Peacock girl is Alya" she said and smiled at her best friend.  
"Let me guess your gonna say something like the hair or the eyes?" Alya asked taking the pin off.  
"No, I'm going to say that." the last beep was heard and Ladybug started transforming back, once she was done she said, "I've known you my whole life."   
Alya gasped, "Marinette?" she asked. Nathaneal just smiled and winked at her, Sabrina stared in awe but Chloe. Chloe's face was priceless. (words wouldn't begin to explain the look on her face. It consisted of hatred, jealousy etc with a hint of awe because the girl she bullied was her icon)

Marinette burst out laughing, "Yes Alya it is me." she said and Alya ran up and gave her a hug.

"Girl you could've told me." she said and Marinette shrugged.   
"I have one last job to do before we talk Alya." Marinette said and ran into The Louvre, running up the steps two at a time until she got to the roof...


	6. Love Will Save Death

Marinette looked over at Chat who was looking down on her friends, "C-Chat," she stuttered blushing like crazy.

Chat turned around and smiled, "Hey princess." he said before he started choking.

Marinette ran over to him and put his head on her lap, "Chat, just hold on for a few more minutes. "she said and leant down. The moment they're lips connected Marinette knew it was too late, she felt the dark magic enter her bloodstream. She screamed in pain and looked down at Alya, "Alya run to my house quickly, find the two hearts." Marinette screamed at her friend. Alya nodded and ran as fast as she could to the bakery. She got her sketchbook out of her bag and took the bag off putting it down trying not to hurt her now sleeping kwami. She quickly wrote down instructions of what to do next, "Nathaneal catch!" she called to him and he caught the pad, reading it. She quickly acted and picked up Chat and her bag, dragging him down all of the stairs and getting outside before collapsing next to her love.

~ **At the bakery** ~  
Alya rushed in quickly nodding to Marinette's parents rushing upstairs and into Marinette's room. She went over to Marinette's desk and opened one of the draws, prying out to heart-shaped cards. She quickly ran back down the stairs and out of the bakery back to The Louvre.

~ **At the Louvre** ~  
Alya ran up to Nathaneal and gasped when she saw her friends. Nathaneal passed her the sketch pad and she nodded. She started reading the plan that Marinette has scribbled down out loud.   
"Step one, give the sketch pad to Sabrina to read the rest of the steps out loud." she said passing it over to Sabrina who gladly took it.  
"Step two, give Nathaneal the letter that Adrien wrote to Ladybug as he will be playing Adrien and Alya will be playing me." Sabrina read out and Alya gave Nathaneal the letter.  
"Step three,Nathaneal reads the letter"  
He started reading it out loud, "Vos cheveux sont noir de jais, vos yeux bleus a les cieux, je veux demander qui vous êtes derrière votre masque mystérieux.  Je vous vois tous les jours et je voudrais que vous me donner un signe, je vous aimerai ' jusqu'à la fin de mes jours, vous serez ma Valentine?" He finished and Chat started to stir.   
"Step four,Alya reads my letter out.  
Remember:  _Love heals all_ "  
Alya nodded and started reading it out loud, "Vos cheveux sont d'or,vos yeux, irisé vert. Quand je vous regarde, je voindrais partager vos rêves et thoughts. Yes, je serai votre Valentine, nous serons bien together. I aimeras ton pour toujours, mon vœur est toujours la vôtre." Alya read out, a tear slipping down her cheek. Marinette laughed and looked at her friends (plus Chloe), Chat couldn't stop himself from laughing and they looked up at Kim who had a smirked on his face.   
"So wait a minute, you guys weren't dying?"Sabrina asks and Marinette nods.   
"And Adrien is actually Chat Noir?" Chloe asked.   
"Of course I am." he smirked, "Plagg, claws in." he said and the kwami flew out of his ring.  
"And Marinette, you're actually Ladybug?" Nathaneal asked.   
"Come on, you saw me transform." she said and stood up.   
"How long have you both known each other were Ladybug and Chat Noir?" Alya asked.  
"About three weeks." Adrien answered.   
"And we had found each others kwami. Alya is the Peacock, Nathaneal the Fox, Sabrina the Bee...." Marinette trailed off.   
"Mari just tell him." Alya said   
"Yeah Mari, tell me who the Turtle is." Adrien said.  
"It's Chloe." she said looking over at her bully.

Tikki and Plagg came out of Marinette's bag with wide smiles. "We sense other kwamis." they said together.  
The other kwami come out. "Finally our gods have returned." Wayzz said bowing to Plagg and Tikki as did the other kwami.

"Guys how many times do I have to tell you, we're not gods." Tikki said.  
"Marinette, Adrien meet Wayzz, Abeille, Renard and Paon." Tikki said.  
"Guys meet Marinette and Adrien out owners." Plagg said.

Marinette looked at Adrien and then the others, "Wait there is one kwami missing." she said.  
"What do you mean?" Alya asked.  
"The butterfly kwami, Nooroo he's not here." she stated and Adrien looked worried.   
"Adrien what's wrong?" Chloe asked and everyone turned to face him.   
"Nooroo won't turn up." He stated.  
"What makes you so sure?" Nathaneal asks.   
"Because Nooroo is under Hawk Moth's possession,N ooroo is Hawk Moth's kwami." he said.   
"Then who is Hawk Moth?" Sabrina asked. Adrien looked at Marinette and pleaded for help with his eyes.   
"Hawk Moth is Gabriel Agreste." Marinette said and pulled Adrien into a hug.   
"So basically, your dad's trying to kill you?" Alya asked.   
"He doesn't know I'm Chat, or that Mari is Ladybug" Adrien explained.   
"I think we all need to go home and sleep on it." Marinette said, "Tomorrow we'll meet at my bakery at 11 am and talk."  
"I agree " everyone said and started going they're separate ways. Adrien looked at Marinette and laughed.  
"That prank went purrfectly." he said and Marinette laughed.

"Yeah you could say that it was the luck of our charm." she said.

Adrien laughed and kissed her, "Come on m'lady, let's get you home." he said and helped her up.   
"I have a more fun way." she said flicking her fingers over her earrings, "Tikki,spots on." she said and transformed into Ladybug and swung away on her yo-yo.

Adrien laughed, "Plagg claws out." he said and chased after her.

~ **At the bakery** ~   
Marinette and Adrien landed of the roof, slipping into her room through the door on the roof. Adrien sat on her bed. Marinette went back over to her homework. "Whatcha doin' there m'lady?" Adrien asked.   
"My homework." Marinette said and went back to doing it.

Adrien got up and walked over to her, standing behind the chair, wrapping his arms around her, "I could help you." he said and peeped at her homework.  
"You know what, homework tomorrow, sleep now. I'm tired." she said, standing up and walking over to her bed lying down. Adrien smiled lying down next to her and pulled her into him. She smiled and went to sleep.


	7. A Walk Down Memory Lane

~ **10:30 am at the bakery**    
Marinette opens her eyes to see a pair of arms around her waist, she smiled and quietly and carefully tried to get up. "Is my princess awake?"Adrien asked yawning. Marinette smiled, "Yes I'm awake." she said as he pulled her in.  
"Adrien, come on, we have two hours till the others get here." she said trying to get away but couldn't.   
"Mari can't we just stay up here, it's quiet?"Adrien asked smiling.  
"No, Adrien, we have." she picked up her phone to look at the time. Adrien peeped over her shoulder and blushed when he saw her look screen.   
"Half an hour." she screeched, hopping up.  
"Marinette calm down, everything's going to be fine." Adrien said, grabbing her hand.   
"But you can't just be here when they get here, I mean you live over the other side of town." Marinette said looking at him.   
"Your right, I can't but Chat could." Adrien pointed out smirking.  
"Yeah yeah, Silly Kitty." Marinette said, placing a kiss on his cheek.  
"Or we could say I came over early." Adrian said, blushing lightly.  
"Yeah, because that would fool Alya." Marinette said rolling her eyes.

~ **Downstairs, in the bakery** ~  
Alya and Nino sat down in the bakery laughing, "You owe me twenty dollars hun." Alya said, playfully punching Nino's shoulder.

"Yeah okay." Nino said shaking his head.

Sabine came out with croissants and coffee for them and put it on the table, "Is our favourite couple debating with each other, thinking we can't hear again?" Sabine asked, smiling a little bit.

Alya started laughing, "Yes, Mrs Cheng, they're fighting over what to tell us, because they're together. " Nino said taking a croissant.

"Nino, call me Sabine."Sabine said smiling, "If you need anything, just call Tom or I."  
"Of course Sabine."Alya says just as the door opens and Sabrina comes in and sits with us.

Adrien and Marinette laughed. "Firstly we're not a couple." Marinette said walking up behind Alya.   
"And you guys can't talk." Adrien said, standing behind Nino.

Alya put her head down on the table, hiding her face.

"Oo croissants." Adrien said going to take one, Alya looked at him and he stopped.

"Okay, I'll be back in a minute guys." Marinette said, walking towards the kitchen.

"So dude, are you Marinette like together?"Nino asked, looking at Adrien.

A slight blush came across Adrien's cheeks, "No Nino. What about you and Alya?" Adrien asked.   
"No way, she wouldn't .." Nino stopped when he got a death glare from Alya.   
"Whatever Nino." Adrien said and sat down.

~ **In the kitchen** ~  
Marinette went to get some more croissant and coffee, she bumped into her mum. "Hey hunny, would you like some help?" Sabine asked her daughter.   
"Yes please mum." Marinette said.

Sabine smiled and took the coffee, "So Marinette, that boy Adrien, are you guys dating?" she asked trying to hide her snicker at Marinette's reaction. Marinette had dropped the tray and because it was hot, that had burnt her leg. Sabine looked at her daughter, "I'm sorry, I'll take the coffee out and then tend to your wound." she said, "One could only dream that they'd be dating." she added quietly to herself, quickly rushing the coffee out to everyone. While her mum was gone Marinette snuck up to her room and out onto her balcony, sat down and stretched her leg out, tears sliding down her cheeks.

~ **Downstairs** ~   
Alya started to get worried, "Where is she." she muttered tapping her fingers on the table.

Sabine brought the coffee out, "Marinette will be out soon, she's just" Sabine sighs, "being her clumsy self." Sabine looked at Sabrina, "And who might you be?" She asked  
"I am Sabrina, nice to meet you, Mrs Cheng." Sabrina said taking the coffee.  
"Just call me Sabine." Sabine said smiling, "Now I must go see Marinette." she quickly went back to the kitchen.

Alya looked worried, "I'm sure if Mari would be out here now if she just fell over, she must've hurt herself." Alya said and the others nodded in agreement, just then Chloe walked into the bakery. She sat down and took Marinette's cup of coffee.

"I'm going to go check on Mari, you coming Alya?" Adrien asked looking at Alya.

Alya smiled, "Nah, I'm going to stay down here. " She said.   
"Okay, I'll be back with Marinette." Adrien said walking into the kitchen.

~ **Up on Marinette's balcony** ~  
Marinette looked at her leg, she tried to stand up but couldn't, "Why does life hate me?" she muttered, hearing footsteps in her room.   
"Marinette?" Adrien called, looking for her.  
"I'm out here." Marinette called back. Adrien smiled and walked out onto the balcony, he looked down and saw Marinette, he crouched down. "Hey Adrien." Marinette said smiling slightly, her eyes puffy and red from crying.  
"Netté what's wrong?" Adrien asked when he saw her face.   
"I can't walk, I burnt my leg." Marinette said, pulling her pant leg up revealing a burn going from just above her ankle to just below her knee. Adrien smiled and put her arm around his shoulders and his around her side helping her up. They slowly made they're way downstairs.

~ **Downstairs** ~   
"I wonder what's taking so long." Alya said looking up as Adrien and Marinette walked through the door. Chloe had a jealous look on her face but the others saw what she didn't, Marinette was limping.   
"Girl what did you do to yourself this time?"Alya asked Marinette sighed this wasn't the first time something like this had happened.

~ **Flashback** ~   
(Play clip now)  
Marinette was in the park, daydreaming about Adrien when a black cat ran under her feet, tripping her and making her land on her ankle. Marinette sat on the ground, tears silently crying, she had sprung her ankle and couldn't walk. She sat there for what seemed like hours, not knowing that Adrien was doing a photo shoot nearby. She started singing to herself,

"I live a life, that's full of fun  
It keeps me sharp and on the run  
When evil comes, I find a way  
To use my force and save the day.

Oh oh oh  
Life's got me spinning round  
Oh oh oh  
My feet are off the ground  
Oh oh oh   
And when the sun goes down, that's when I become.

MIRACULOUS!  
Simply the best!  
Up to the test   
When things go wrong!

MIRACULOUS!  
The luckiest!  
The power of love   
Always so strong!"  
Adrien starts to sing to himself quietly,

"They look at me and think I'm cool  
I'm Chat Noir, at night I rule  
My ring is charged with energy  
My claws are out, just watch and see.

M: Oh Oh Oh  
A: Oh no, you'll never know   
M: Oh Oh Oh   
A: My force will only grow  
M: Oh Oh Oh  
A: And when the moon is out, you better hang around!

M:  
MIRACULOUS!  
Simply the best!  
Up to the test   
When things go wrong!

MIRACULOUS!  
The luckiest!  
The power of love  
Always so strong!"Marinette goes back to singing by herself,  
"Another day, I'm back at school  
I think about him, he's so cool  
He looks at me, I look away  
But does he see me anyway?

Oh Oh Oh  
He's got me spinning round  
Oh Oh Oh  
My feet are off the ground  
Oh Oh Oh   
And when the sun goes down, that's when I become

MIRACULOUS!  
Simply the best!  
Up to the test   
When things go wrong!

MIRACULOUS!  
The luckiest!  
The power of love  
Always so strong!"  
Adrien starts by himself again   
"I am a cat, just chilling out  
But in the night, she's all I think about  
I feel so strong when she's around  
She picks me up when I am down

M:Oh Oh Oh  
A:Oh no you'll never know  
M: Oh Oh Oh  
A:my love can only grow   
M:Oh Oh Oh  
A:And when I see her smile, that's when she becomes!

M:  
MIRACULOUS!  
Simply the best!  
Up to the test   
When things go wrong!

B: Miraculous!  
M: The luckiest!  
A:Ooh(through this and the next verse)  
The power of love   
Always so strong

M:MIRACULOUS!  
Simply the best!  
Up for the test  
When things go wrong!

MIRACULOUS!  
A:Miraculous!  
The luckiest!  
The power is love  
Always so strong!

MIRACULOUS!  
A:Miraculous!  
Simply the best!  
Up to the test   
When things go wrong!

MIRACULOUS!  
The luckiest!  
A:Oh the luckiest!  
B:The power of love   
Always so strong!

M:MIRACULOUS!!!" They both look around to see who was the other one that was singing.   
"Adrien/Marinette?" they exclaimed at the same time.  
"Your Ladybug/Chat Noir?" they exclaimed at the same time again.   
"How could I be so blind? "they muttered to themselves at the same time again.

He came over, "Are you alright?" he asked.

Marinette shook her head, "I've hurt my ankle, I can't walk." she said.

Adrien wrapped her arm around her shoulders and his around her side hoisting her up, "Come on m'lady, let's get you home." he said helping her get home.   
~ **End Flashback** ~


	8. More Serious Then She Thought

"I burnt my leg, I was carrying the croissant tray out when mum said something and I dropped the tray, it slid on my leg and burnt it. " Marinette explain.   
"What did she say?" Alya asked.   
Marinette started to blush, "Nothing" she muttered sitting down.   
Sabrina looked at her leg, "Marinette, your more hurt then you think, that burn is bad. Not just an ordinary burn, it could do a lot more damage to you." she said.   
Marinette looked at her with worry in her eyes, "But what about being Ladybug?" she asked.   
"That'll have to wait, you health first Marinette." Alya said.   
"But it is my duty to protect the city of Paris, plus I'm the only one who can cleanse Akumas of evil." Marinette argued.   
"You have all of us now to save the day, you could always loan one of us," Alya said pointing at the girls, "the earrings to fight."  
"It's not that simple Alya." Marinette said and Tikki came out of her pocket and sat on her shoulder.  
"Sure it is." Chloe said smirking, "Marinette takes off the earrings and gives it to one of us." she points at the girls, "we put them on and bam we're Ladybug."  
Tikki shook her head, "Like Marinette said, not that simple, the only miraculous that can be combined without consequences is the cat and ladybug or the butterfly and ladybug, right now the butterfly miraculous is in the hands of Hawk Moth." Tikki explained, "one with both cat and ladybug miraculous would become God like. Once Marinette locks me back in the earrings again by taking them off, I will be trapped and only Adrien, Hawk Moth or she can free me again and to be honest, I can't see Adrien putting the earrings on, we also can't let Hawk Moth get them."  
Marinette nodded, "I'm so sorry Tikki but the only way to keep you and the earrings safe is to take them off and hide them until my leg heals." she said reaching for the earrings.  
"Wait, Marinette before you do this, just remember that we're all here to save the day." Adrien said.   
"But the akumas, how will you cleanse them?" Marinette asked.   
"I don't know, but we'll figure something out." Sabrina said.   
"I'm sorry Tikki."Marinette whispered and took the earrings off, the kwami got sucked back into them. Marinette looked up at Alya," Alya, you know where all my special stuff goes in my room, the box they belong in is there, please put them back in the box and lock it away." Marinette said placing the earrings in her friend's hand and closing her fingers around them. Alya nodded and darted towards the stairs, bolting up them and into Marinette's room. Marinette looked up at Adrien as he helped her up, "Let's go before I change my mind." she muttered and leant against him as they walked outside.

~ _At the hospital ~_  
Adrien and Marinette we're sitting in the waiting room, Marinette had her head on his shoulder watching all of the little kids playing in the kids square. She remembered the first time she'd been to the hospital...

 _~Flashback~_  
 _5-year-old Marinette sat in the kids square playing with the building blocks when a little girl with short orange hair and blue eyes, "Hey, I'm Sabrina." the girl said sitting next to Marinette, "What's your name?"_  
 _Marinette shrank back a bit and smiled, "Marinette " she whispered quietly._  
 _"Pardon, I didn't hear what you said. You're as_ _quiet as_ _a bug." Sabrina said._  
 _"I'm Marinette." Marinette said smiling and moving back towards the blue-eyed girl._  
 _Sabrina smiled, "I love your name, it's so cool." she said._  
 _"Sabrina, come on." Sabrina's mum called._  
 _"I have to go, I'll you around bluebug." Sabrina said getting up and running over to her mum. Marinette smiled and waved, "Bye orange blossom." she said quietly. She continued playing with the blocks until she had to go._  
 _~End Flashback ~_  
"Marinette." Adrien said tapping her shoulder.  
"Huh? Oh yeah, Adrien." Marinette said, "What's up?"  
"Nothing you've just been staring at the kids square for five minutes." Adrien said.   
"Oh,just memories." she said smiling.   
"Well come on, the doctor is waiting for you." he said helping her up. They walked into the doctor's room and he helped Marinette sit down.   
The doctor smiled, "What can I help you with today Marinette?" she asked.   
"Hi Doctor Van Trea, I dropped a hot tray of croissants on my leg and the tray burnt my leg, I was wondering if you could check it because I don't want to hurt it more then it already is." Marinette chose her words carefully.  
Dr Van Trea nodded and walked over to Marinette, bending down she examined the leg. When she stood back up the expression on her face was serious.  
"Marinette, you have third-degree burns, I'm surprised you're not in pain." Doctor Van Trea said, "I suggest that you go to the chemist or get your mother to and get burn cream, also don't put strain on your leg like, no PE at school and stuff like that."  
Marinette nodded, "Okay, thank you Doctor Van Trea." Marinette said pushing herself up off the chair, she leant against Adrien and they walked to the door.   
"Oh and Marinette, if you can't walk by Monday, I suggest you don't wear pants that go over the burn and if it's that bad, crutches maybe. " Doctor Van Trea said smiling.   
Marinette nodded, "Thank you Doctor Van Trea. I'll keep that in mind." She said and waved, walking out with Adrien.


	9. School, Crutches and Embarrassment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The embarrassment is no with Mari.

~ _3 days later (Monday because I'm lazy)~_

Marinette hobbled into school on the crutches, her leg had gotten worse over the weekend. Chloe took the chance to pick on Marinette, Sabrina followed unwillingly. "Hey Bug, what's with the crutches, you can't tell me that your leg is this bad." she taunted.

~ _Flashback ~_  
 _8-year-old Marinette was playing with Sabrina in the playground of the primary school, they were sitting facing each other play_ ***** _Miss Mary Mac._

*** It's a clapping game.**

_A girl with blonde hair walked over, "Hey Sabrina." she said._   
_Sabrina turned around to face the blonde haired girl, "Oh hi Chloe." she said. Marinette stayed quiet but smiled at Chloe._   
_"Who's the bug?" Chloe asked pointing at Marinette. Marinette's mood changed and she became sad._   
_"She's not a bug, her name is Marinette and she's my friend." Sabrina said standing up for her friend._   
_"Well Sabrina, I'm your friend to_ _o_ _and if you're going to be hanging around with bugs like that, we can't be friends." Chloe said._   
_Sabrina turned to Marinette and sighed stood up standing next to Chloe, "Sorry Marinette but I choose Chloe." she said._   
_Marinette was heartbroken, "So you choose money over real friendship Orange Blossom. Well you can, you can stay with Prissy Princess Get What I Want then." Marinette said, turning her back to her friend and walking away._   
_~End Flashback ~_

Marinette stayed quiet for a bit, a crowd slowly gathered around them. "Well?" Chloe asked pushing Marinette a little bit. Marinette lost her balance and fell over.   
Adrien stepped out of the crowd, "Chloe stop.." Adrien was interrupted by Marinette.  
"No Adrien, this is my fight, it has been since year three" Marinette said using the crutches to help her back up.  
Chloe and Sabrina looked at each other and laughed, "What's wrong Bug, can't you fly?" Chloe sneered.  
"No I can't but at least I chose real friends over fake ones unlike Orange Blossom." She said smirking as Sabrina turned as red as a ladybug. "And I'm not a spoiled brat like Prissy Princess Get What I Want." Chloe started to blush with embarrassment. "Now if I may, I am going to class before I get knocked over on my journey up the stairs." Marinette left going towards the stairs and up into the classroom. Adrien, Nino and Alya followed her.

Sabrina looked over at them, "Sorry Chloe, but Marinette was right all those years ago, you were never a real friend, this wasn't real friendship, I would've been better off being friends with Bluebug."Sabrina said, racing after the others to talk to Marinette.


	10. Story Time

Marinette sat down in her spot, Alya, Nino and Adrien sat in theirs. Adrien and Nino turned around to face Marinette. "I didn't know you had that in you girl," Alya said lightly punching Marinette's shoulder playfully.   
"I guess, I always had it in me, "Marinette said.   
"That's true, I've watched Chloe pick on her since year three," Nino said.   
Sabrina walked into the room, everyone turned to face her, "Please, I'm not here with Chloe or to pick on Marinette anymore." Sabrina said as she walked over to them, "I'm here to apologise."  
Marinette looked at her and smiled, the others went back to talking to one another.   
"Listen Marinette, I'm so sorry for picking on you with Chloe, for all these years I've been so blind not to see what you said was true, she is a spoiled brat that gets what she wants and you saw straight through her. I, I didn't and I've always felt so bad when she's picked on you." Sabrina said, "So what do you say Little Miss Bluebug, can we start over?"  
Adrien turned to face Marinette when he heard Sabrina call Marinette Bluebug.  
"I say okay Orange Blossom," Marinette said smiling.   
"Do you know what's cuter than my ship?" Alya asked.  
"No Alya I don't," Marinette said.  
"The nicknames you guys have for each other," Alya said laughing.   
"You mean, the five-year-old, first meet in the hospital kids corner nicknames that stuck?" Marinette asked and turned to face Sabrina again, who was laughing quietly to herself.   
Adrien looked at her, he finally understood why she zoned out in the hospital.   
"You know this means story time right?" Alya asked.  
"What else would it be?" Marinette asked grabbing one of her crutches and boosting herself up, then using her hands to jump up on the desk, "There Sabrina, take a seat." Sabrina sat down.   
"Okay so story time, why don't you Marinette," Sabrina said.   
Marinette nodded, "When I was five, I was at the hospital because I was with my parents going to see Doctor Van Trea, I was sitting in the kids' corner playing when Sabrina came over." Marinette said.   
"From there we started talking, well I did she was as quiet as a bug," Sabrina said, earning a laugh from the others.   
"Then when I had to leave, I took her quietness and turned it into a nickname, so she's Bluebug."  
"Yes and because, you were so loud and outgoing like a blossom waiting to bloom, your Orange Blossom," Marinette said.  
Alya smiled, "That's adorable." she said.   
"Shut up WiFi," Marinette said.  
"You didn't just bring that up," Alya said looking at Marinette.  
"Yes, I did," Marinette said.   
"Be careful Marinette, your inner Ladybug is starting to show," Adrien said smirking.   
"I am Ladybug, Chat," she said flicking his forehead.   
"Marinette, you did not bring up the fact that I got akumatized," Alya said and Marinette rolled her eyes.   
"Nino, Bubbler, Alya, Lady WiFi, Sabrina, Vanisher, Chloe, Antibug, Ivan, Stone Heart, Mylene, Horrificator, Nathanaël, Evilustrator, Rose, Princess Fragrance, Juleka, Reflecta, Max, Gamer, Kim, Dark Cupid and Alix was Timebreaker. So Alya, stop complaining, the whole class has been akumatized." Marinette said,they all looked at me wide eyed.   
"Did you just name of the villains we versed?" Adrien asked  
"I indeed did." Marinette answered.,  
"You think that's not fair Alya, I'm the only one sitting here right now without a Miraculous." Nino said.   
"Oh yeah, that reminds me, I have a plan." Sabrina said, "but we need Nathanaë l for it to work. "

"What is it?"Marinette asked. 

"Well..."

 


	11. The Plan

"Well..."

"Yes, what?" Alya asked, on the edge of the seat.   
"You'll just have to wait until Nathanaël comes. He should be here soon anyway." Sabrina said smirking.   
"Ugh" the others groaned.  
Just then Nathanaël walked through the door.  
"Nathanaël," Marinette called waving at him.  
"A-ah Marinette, hey guys," he said looking at the ground.   
"Come on Nathanaël, we have a plan to get Chloe's Miraculous from her," Marinette said.   
Nathanaël smiled and looked back up, "Count me in." he said walking over.  
Sabrina opened her bag and took a piece of paper out of her bag, "The only way we're going to get it is if we get her really mad, so mad that she gets akumatized." Sabrina said.   
The others gasped, "But that's risky." Marinette said, shaking her head.   
"Not the way I planned it, it's really not." Sabrina said, "we will have to do it during break though."  
"Well come on. Tell us." Marinette said.  
"Okay okay." Sabrina said putting her hands up, "Firstly, you all go to the library, Adrien and Marinette are going to sit at the study table, it would be better if you guys were Chat Noir and Ladybug." Adrien and Marinette nod, "A little way away, Nino, Alya and Nathanaël will be sitting at one of the little tables gossiping about how much of a Ladybug wanna be Chloe is. Make sure you're close to the door." Alya, Nino and Nathanaël nodded, "I will walk in with Chloe, she will most likely get mad that you three are gossiping about her and while she's distracted, I'll take her bag and chuck it to you Nathanaël." Nathanaël nodded, "you'll take the Miraculous out and pass it to Nino who will throw it to Marinette, Chloe will chase after it and when she asks for it say no and pass it to Chat. Adrien use your Cataclysm on it and she'll get mad and then we save the day, keep the Miraculous and give her her bag back." she said and everyone nodded.   
"Okay, it's on," Marinette said putting a hand in the middle of them looking at them all. Sabrina put her hand on top, as did the others, "Operation Turtle Miraculous is go." Alya said and everyone laughed and the bell went.


	12. Operation Turtle Miraculous

~Break~

Ladybug and Chat Noir sit in the library at the study table talking about how weird it was that they hadn't versed any villains in a while. A little way away, Nino, Alya and Nathanaël sat talking about Chloe.   
Sabrina and Chloe came in the door.

"Oh yeah, I heard that she's more of a fan than me," Alya said, acting dramatic.  
"Well, I heard that Chloe actually has little dolls," Nino said.   
"I heard someone say that she and someone else role play as Ladybug and Chat Noir. "Nathanaël said.   
Chloe started to get mad, while she was distracted, Sabrina went to get her bag then realising that the Miraculous was on top. She quickly took it and hid it in her bag.   
"Come on Sabrina, let's go," Chloe said walking away.   
Sabrina nodded, "Of course Chloe but I dropped something earlier, can I quickly go get it?" she asked.   
"Whatever, I'll be under the cola," Chloe said walking away. Sabrina walked over to Nino.  
"Quick take it, I have to go," she said dropping it in his lap and running after Chloe.  
They all cheered and Marinette and Adrien walked over, "What happened to piss Chloe off?"Adrien asked.   
"Yeah, I would've loved to see her reaction," Marinette said pouring.   
"Sabrina already got the Miraculous," Alya said shrugging and pointing at it.

"Come on, Volpino and I will teach you the strings."Chat said to Nino and gestured at Nathanaël.

Just then there was a bang outside.  
Sabrina ran into the library, "Akuma attack." she said.   
"Chat and I will meet you all out there."Ladybug said nodding to Chat and they ran outside.  
"Guess I'm going to have to learn along the way," Nino muttered putting the wristband on. A little turtle kwami flew out.   
"I am Wayzz." the kwami said.   
"I'm Nino, but right now we need to transform," Nino said looking around him as each of the others, who were now they're alter egos and running out the library to help Ladybug and Chat Noir.  
"Simply say Wayzz shell on and we'll transform, " Wayzz said.   
"Okay, Wayzz shell on."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End.
> 
> Authors Note   
> Hey guys,thanks for reading this book. It was really enjoyable to write!
> 
> That's all.  
> Bug out!


End file.
